


A Little Fall of Rain

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Les Misérables, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway AU, Cassian as Marius, F/M, Fluff, Jyn as Eponine, Not actually set in revolutionary France, but on a stage pretending to be revolutionary France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: With less than five minutes until the curtain rises, Jyn and Cassian steal a moment for themselves before slipping into Revolutionary France





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsniper/gifts).



> [Seiya-Starsniper](http://seiya-starsniper.tumblr.com/) sent me the prompt ""Get out before I suffocate you with hairspray." - this totally made me think of a rebelcaptain Broadway AU :O" to which my entire brain went "DID SOMEONE SAY BROADWAY AU" (I'm more than slightly obsessed with Broadway. Oops.) So, naturally, I shoved these two into my favorite Broadway ship that never sailed. _Vive La France!_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_ __  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow. 

“Jyn, five minutes.” One of the stage hands – Luke, maybe? He’d been there less than a week so Jyn wasn’t sure – pokes his head into her dressing room to give her the warning.

“Thanks, darling,” she replies absently, dusting blush over her cheeks. Her makeup artist would likely flip, not in a good way, if she saw Jyn doing her own touch ups, but Jyn likes the finished project to have her own touch and flair. Staring into the mirror, Jyn takes a deep breath to steady herself; she may be a veteran of the stage, but stage freight knows no limits.

“ _A heart full of love, a heart full of song,_ ” a voice sings from the hallway. Jyn feels the tension in her shoulders drain as Cassian Andor appeared in the doorway to her dressing room. “ _I’m doing everything all wrong._ ”

“Yes, my dear Marius, you are,” Jyn _tsk_ s at him, though a smile plays on her lips. “Because you should be singing those words to your precious Cossette. Eponine is far too lowly to capture your fancy.”

“Ah,” Cassian walks into the room, stopping just behind her chair, his hands resting on her shoulders. “Then they should have chosen you to play Cossette, my love.”

“To be helpless in my love?” Jyn scoffs as she applied her final coat of neutral colored lipstick. “I’d much rather die on the battlefield by your side than stay away from the action.”

“Then Marius is stupid. Such a woman clearly shines brighter.”

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Jyn cannot stop herself from getting lost in his deep brown eyes. The beard Cassian grows between productions has been shaved off and his normally messy hair has been tamed with gel to transform Cassian Andor, actor and singer and her beautiful lover, into Marius Pontmercy, a student and revolutionary and her unrequited love. Jyn sees much more of herself in Eponine – a girl raised in rags who dreams of an escape and a chance at love – than Cassian in Marius, but he slips into the foreign skin so easily, the true mark of a great actor.

She spins in her chair to face him, his face now centimeters from her own. “Not every man can be as smart as you, my love.” Jyn can feel, more than see, Cassian’s answering smile as he presses a quick kiss to her freshly painted lips.

“Two-minute warning!” Another stage hand shouts from the hallway. “Places, everyone!”

Jyn gives Cassian’s shoulder a quick shove. **"Get out before I suffocate you with hairspray."**

“Yes, ma’am,” Cassian salutes, joining the rush of actors in the hallway heading on stage for the second act of their production of _Les Miserables_.

With a quick flick of hairspray over her messy curls, Jyn follows them, singing under her breath.

_“All I see is him and me, forever and forever…”_

**Author's Note:**

> The opening lyrics are from ["A Little Fall of Rain"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oDKZqigM10) (AKA the inspiration for the title of this fic); Cassian is singing ["A Heart Full of Love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HW45qvdRZY) and Jyn finishes with lyrics from ["On My Own"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWoTYJqZkpI). I'm completely biased, but I highly suggest you listen to them all. 
> 
> Thank you so much to each and every one of my 2.5k followers on Tumblr! You all are amazing, and I would love to thank you for with a ficlet, so, please, [send me a prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
